


The Infernal Devices Tumblr Prompts

by baelinwhitethorn



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelinwhitethorn/pseuds/baelinwhitethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts from my account-bookscatsandunhealthyobsessions. (was booyoushipwhore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started when Will had run into a wall.

   Honestly, it wasn’t his fault, no matter what Tessa tells you. The wall moved in front of him. He suspects duck like activity in the institute. He had a habit of running into a lot of things, and he was certain something had happened. With as much as he tripped into walls, the London institute was bound to be under attack.

   “Son of a bitch!” he had bellowed. Realizing his mistake too late, he clamped a hand over his mouth.  He and Tessa had promised each other earlier that week that they would try to quit cussing ( _as loudly, at least)._ The reason they succumbed to this agreement was because of eight year old Lucie.  She made a habit of hero worshipping Will (like any other reasonable human being), which eventually lead to her potty mouth. The first time she yelled out a string of cussing, Gabriel and Cecily had been visiting. Will and Tessa, not knowing what to do, stood flustered as his little girl shrieked a variance of Welsh and English swear words. This had made Gabriel very smug. “Our children never cuss,” he had proclaimed, much to Will’s dismay.

    “While this may be true,” Will had sniffed, “Our children are so fluent in the languages of the world that they are striving to find new words to suit their vocabulary.” He was about to continue on with this argument when Lucie had accused Cecily of being a very mean word in reference to an, er, escort. Tessa had given him a horrified glance. Once the Lightworms left, he assured her that if they quit cussing, then she is bound to quit as well.

    After Will’s outburst, James darts into the room. He gives an accusing glance to Will, who managed to look at least a little sheepish. Tessa follows soon after, shooting him a scowl.

    “Alright, this is it,” James declares, “Every time one of you two-“

    “You two?” Tessa gasps, “What have I done?”

    “You cuss nearly as much as him, Mom. It’s not-“

    “I do not!” she cuts in, and Will smirks, “Tess, if I’m going down, you’re going down with me.” She sends her husband a pout, but does not reply.

     “As I was saying,” James continues, rolling his eyes at the pair, “Every time you guys swear, you shall put a book in the swear box.”

     “You can’t honestly think we will agree to this!” Will sputters.

     “You are going to,” James explains, “Because we will not have the Lightworms beat us on better families.”

     “He raises a good point,” Will concedes.

     “Giving up our books!?” Tessa protests, “Do you understand what this would mean?”

     “It’s worth it,” he reminds her, “Do you really want Cecily to be a better mother than you?”

        Her eyes widen comically, “Never.”

       “And so it shall be,” Will sighed, knowing that this would be a hard battle.

      The next few weeks were some of the hardest for the Herondales. Tessa had given up Oliver Twist after dropping her roll onto the floors of the institute, Willl had given up a few books of poetry as the walls continued to move around and torture him so, and Lucie had given up the entire library she had collected. Eventually, however, the family saw success.

        When Cecily and Gabriel visit this time, Will is absolutely gloating. He smirks, “Notice anything different, Lightworm?”

        “You do have a patch of gray hair,” Gabriel ponders. Cecily chuckles, but Will only glowers. Before he can make a more eloquently stated comment, Lucie stomps into the room. Upon seeing Gabriel, she shot a slew of Welsh cuss words his way.

         Gabriel’s grin turns sly, “Still not taking very good care of your kids, Herondale?”

         “But,” Tessa burst out.

          “Wait!” Will shouts. “I have a theory. Gabriel, leave the room.”

          “What?” Gabriel’s incredulous face turns into a glare as Will shoos him away. After Gabriel leaves, Lucie calms, and she stops swearing.

           “It’s Gabriel!” Will exclaims. “Lucie just doesn’t like Gabriel!” He turned to his daughter, tears streaking his face slightly, “I’ve never been a more proud father.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this with the request of something sad. Major character death warning.

    Tessa yawns, about to nod off when Will walks in with a smirk gracing his features.

     “May I help you?” she asks him.

     He rolls his eyes dramatically, “So rude to your feeble, old husband.”

     She grins at him, “So you admit that you’re feeble and old?”

     “Yet still the most attractive specimen known to the human race,” he adds smoothly, “And not all of us cheat at the aging game.”

     “Being a warlock hardly counts as cheating,” she protests.

     He continues on, seemingly ignoring her comment, “And here I thought the woman loved me. Calling me old! Pft.”

     “Will, you are old. And so am I. It’s a part of life,” she laughs softly, “Even for half demons.”

      “So you admit you cheated,” he smirks.

      “Hardly,” she shrugs a bit softly, “It seems even you, the Wonderful William Herondale, cannot defeat my flawless aging.”

       “While I do agree that I am wonderful,” he chuckles, stalking towards her, “I must disagree. Cheating disqualifies you. Therefore, I win.”

         He sits down next to her, kissing her forehead softly.

         She yawns again, and he eyes her concernedly, “Not much sleep lately?” She shrugs lightly, and a frown tugs at the corners of his mouth.

         “Why not?” he asks her, and she fidgets with the pearl bracelet.

         “I don’t know,” she murmurs sheepishly, being completely honest. Some part of her brain is waving a red flag. Nervousness makes the veins in her arm seem to pop as if trying to escape. She feels her heart beat quickening.

          “You don’t know,” he repeats calmly, glancing down at her. His eyes were wide with confusion and concern, making the nervousness only increase. In fact, the more he stared at her, the more the nausea increases.

           _Perhaps it’s an Eidelon demon,_ she thinks to herself, anxiety weighing her down. Sadly, it would not have been the first time. When Will and Tessa had first gotten married, she had been attacked by one that had turned into Will. It was still one of her more horrifying memories. Will had found her struggling with it, confusion raking her features and tears trickling down her cheek. When he had found her, she immediately understood and was embarrassed that she had not tried harder to get rid of the demon.

        She inches away slowly from what looked like Will, looking for something she could throw at it. She gapes at a candle stick by their bed, edging toward it nonchalantly.

        “What are you doing?” demon-Will asks her. She glares at the demon, “I am not fooled.”

        “Fooled?” he asks, dumbfounded, just as her hand clasps the candle stick. The holder would probably knock it out and disarm it long enough to where she could find somebody to help her.

         Her arm strikes down expertly, and she beams for a second proudly. Just as the demon yells an inappropriate word.

        “Feeling nostalgic?” it asks, wax dripping down almost comically if it were not for her terror. She remembers how they had met, her slamming a vase on his head.

        “WILL!” she shrieks loudly, and the demon rolls its eyes, “Yes, Theresa?”

        Then it hits her that maybe it’s not an Eidelon demon. And she’d just attacked her husband because she was afraid it was.

        “I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I just felt this terror and then it’s just- I’m sorry, Will.”

           
        “I’m fine,” he tells her, “You obviously aren’t. Am I right in assuming this is why you aren’t sleeping?”

         _Not sleeping,_ her mind repeats. Then she remembers, and she screams. _Will’s dead,_ her mind tells her, _He died a week ago._

         Fat tears roll down her cheeks, and the vision of Will leaves. A sob forms at her throat as she remembers his death all over again. Her hands shake, her breath comes out in little gasps.

         “Will,” she whispers, “Will.” Never had loneliness filled her as it did now. She stops crying. At least when she cried she did not feel as empty. She preferred it over the violent stabs at her stomach, the shivers rolling through her spine.

          “Tessa!” a voice yells. She glances up at Magnus, wrapping her arms around herself.

          “Oh, Tessa,” he sighs pitifully, coming to wrap his arms around her. She allows him weakly as he reassures her that it’s going to get better.

          “I feel so alone,” she murmurs into Magnus’s chest. He runs a hand through her hair like Will used to do when she would start to cry. _Will._ The tears resume, and he shooshes her softly.

         “Tessa, you are not alone,” Magnus tells her, pulling away a bit, so she can stare into his feline like eyes. “You always have me, and you have so many other people for you. And surely you can’t think that Will isn’t here with you. Just because you can’t see him doesn’t mean he isn’t going to stay by your side.”

          “What do you mean?” she chokes out, shaking softly.

         “Tessa, your husband saw ghosts. Don’t try to act like they aren’t real.”

          The sobs stop, and she breathes in deeply. Finally she said honestly, “It just never occurred to me.”

            “I know,” he replied, “But you must know that Will isn’t going to leave you, right?”

            She sighs softly, “I just wish I could _see_ him. Or that I were normal and could die also.”

            “But then Jem would not have anybody,” Magnus counters. She feels a pang of sadness and guilt at the mention of Jem’s name, but nods.

            “You’re right,” she amends, “And Will wouldn’t want me talking about my death any more that I like thinking about his.”

            Magnus lets out a shaky breath, staring at her, “You’re so young, Tessa. Yet so mature.”

            She smiles at him, shocked that it was genuine, “I happen to think us warlocks have wonderful aging skills.” She felt guilty about laughing, but quickly reminded herself that she could not be miserable forever. She had to try to be as happy as she could for Will. Of course, it had just been a week, so she couldn’t expect herself to get over him immediately.

             Magnus glanced down at her, “We have an unfair advantage. It’s sort of cheating.”

             She laughs as it eerily echoes what she had been arguing with the vision of Will had said, somewhat miserably. “That’s just not fair. We don’t cheat.”

             Will watches the two joke, smiling sadly. “I’m so proud of you,” he tells her, knowing she would never hear.


	3. Meeting the Fairchilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and humor prompt- kids meeting the Fairchilds.

     It had been Will that had suggested they go to Idris. Henry, receiving a letter from the head of the London Institute, had immediately made plans for the family to travel by portal.

“Daddy,” Lucie calls to Will, her tiny feet struggling to catch up to her father.

“Yes, Luc?” he replies, searching her room for the clothes Tessa had said she’d laid out on his daughter’s bed. Knowing Lucie, they were hidden in a strategic place that they wouldn’t discover until it was most inconvenient.

“Is the portal scary?” she asks, attempting to jump on his back, failing and almost plummeting to the ground if his hand had not caught her.

“No, Lucie, it’s not scary. I wouldn’t make you do it if I thought it were scary. Now, where did you hide those clothes?” he makes the comment as reproachful as he can muster.

“I don’t knooow,” she sings.

“Lucie,” he sighs, “You can’t go to Idris in your night clothes.”

      She stares at him blankly before darting off, and he decides this problem can be left to Tessa.

       James sat next to Tessa in the library, asking a million questions per minute. It wasn’t that she minded, it was just a little hard to explain when he’d ask a new question in the middle of it.

“Why don’t the Fairchilds come to London?” Jamie asks now, cutting her off from explaining what a portal was.

“It’s not that simple,” she frowns, “Being Consul requires Charlotte to be in Idris a lot of the time. It can’t be easy with as much work she gets. And she still hasn’t met Lucie, though Henry and the boys have.”

“Why would she want to meet Lucie?” James ponders aloud, glancing up as his little sister barrels into the room gracelessly, followed by an exasperated Will.

“What happened?” Tessa laughs, seeing his facial expression.

“My own daughter might defeat me before a demon can,” Will narrows his eyes, “She’s hidden her clothes to wear to Idris from me, and she fully intends to meet them in her night clothes.”

     Lucie giggles menacingly, and Tessa can’t help the grin that reaches her face.

“Whose side are you on?” Will glares at his wife, only making her smile more.

“When are we going?” James asks, interrupting them. Will glances down at him, “I would assume when your sister stops reminding us that she will be my downfall and just accepts the dress.”

“NOOO,” she whines. Will rakes a hand through his hair, “What will it take?”

       She ponders that for a second. Will’s eyes seemed horrified at the prospect of letting her decide this, probably realizing his mistake.

“You have to wear a dress,” she finally decides, grinning up at him.

“Daddy doesn’t have any dresses, Lucie,” Tessa reminds the girl.

“He can wear mine!” she claps her hands.

“How generous,” Will grimaces, “But I probably wouldn’t fit.”

“Is Will Herondale saying he wouldn’t look good in a dress?” Tessa chuckles, remembering a conversation that’d occurred many years before. Will’s eyes sparkle before he figures out a way to trick his daughter.

“But where is your dress? How am I to wear it if I don’t even know where it is?”

        When the Herondales arrive from the portal, Charlotte notices that the youngest, presumably Lucie, was avidly avoiding speaking to her parents. She kept glaring up at Will accusingly, wearing a dress that matched her livid eyes.

“Charlotte, Henry!” Tessa smiles at them widely.

“Oh, Tessa,” Charlotte sighs, “I’m sorry we have not seen each other in a while. I have been working so much-“ She stops as Tessa’s raised hand halts her, and instead embraces the girl.

“I’m assuming you are Lucie,” Henry asks the young girl, walking into the room with his sons at his heels.

“Why don’t they have to wear dresses?” she inquires to Will, before shyly waving to Henry.

       Henry chuckles loudly, unfazed by the girl’s abrupt behavior. Matthew sees James, and they both ask their parents if they can go outside and play. Charlotte and Tessa both agreed as long as they would be back in time for dinner.

            Charlotte and Henry lead Tessa, Will, and Lucie to the drawing room. Lucie keeps making commentary on how it was unfair that the boys didn’t all wear dresses.

“That’s true, Lucie, but we shouldn’t let your father have more reasons to take forever getting ready in the morning,” Charlotte laughs, “Besides that, dresses can be handy to hide weapons in.” Lucie considers this then grins, “Daddy, you should fight in dresses!”

“Yes, Will, you should fight in dresses,” Tessa cackles.

“Don’t encourage her,” he groans.

“The ship’s sailed on whether or not your daughter wants you to wear a dress. I daresay it’s too late to keep her from pestering you about it for as long as you live,” Tessa counters, smirking at him from behind her tea.

“Perhaps longer,” Charlotte adds, “And she has informed me that you did indeed promise her. One must always uphold the promises we make to our children, Wiliam. It is only fair of the parent.”

“I never promised anything,” he grumbles.

“Oh, I think you did,” Tessa replies, “I distinctly remembering hearing, ‘My name is William Herondale, and I will wear a dress so my daughter will stop hiding her clothes under her big brother’s bed. Also, my wife Tessa is way more attractive than me, and I only wish I can achieve her greatness in this world.’”

“I never once said that, and you know it,” he pouts at her.

“Are you implying that I’m unattractive, William?” she quips, putting her hands on her hips and raising her brow at him.

“He’s in for it now,” Charlotte laughs, seeing Will’s flustered expression.

“I hardly see how you’re on the side of your daughter who wanted to wear her night clothes to meet Charlotte. Or have you taken it as your mission to betray me with the help of my own progeny?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic Will. And you’re the one that said you’d look stunning in a dress.”


End file.
